Software (e.g., a computer program) includes a set of instructions that, when executed by a device (e.g., a processor), causes the device to perform tasks for which the software is designed. In some cases, the software may be installed on a device to allow the software to be executed by the device. Additionally, some software is supplied in a form unsuitable for immediate execution and requires a software installation procedure to be performed.